Forum:2010-05-07 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/106700.html ...my mothers secret lab.]" --Agatha Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- WOW! Mom's lab. I like the skulls in what looks like a clothes dryer. Agathahetrodyne 04:10, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : Brain washing machine? --Rej ¤¤? 05:06, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I think secret labs are another one of those weird things sparks do there seam to be heaps of them around Kaymish 04:59, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Wonder what was just from the incubation chamber? Then who decanted it? I get this vision of Von Pinn breast feeding a small child. KB's clone? Strange vision. --Rej ¤¤? 05:06, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page I was thinking it was Otilla. The floor under it is wet looking, and shes the only thing we know of that was cut loose recently. Skull the Troll 22:04, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : I wondered that myself. Otilia is a clank. Decanting chambers AFAIK are used for biological clones. Wetness and electricity generally don't go together. This unfortunately does not rule it out in the Foglioverse. --Rej 22:53, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : Well whatever it is i think it is small the one that the baron needed to bring olga back was enormous this one is small like a child or a baby ore even smaller it is not impossible tothink it was used to experiment with wasps and the liquid could be greesy that doesnt evaporate for over 20 years Kaymish 12:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : Agatha maybe? We're told Bill and Lucrezia's child was a boy, and I doubt anyone's going to mistake Agatha for a man, but it wouldn't surprise me if Lucrezia had grown herself a daughter as well for some suitable Bene Gesserit purpose (to mix genres). I bet they'll find Lucrezia's entrance to her lab as well, since she obviously wouldn't have used a makeshift elevator. That may help them move around the castle without Zola's knowledge as well... Endikos 14:04, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I think it is finally time to find out the truth about the Other. She was probably came to be in this lab. NoSanninWa 05:26, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah the Other never made a lot of sense to me, why would Lucreazia destroy the castle? which always was a ruling factor in europa. Agathahetrodyne 14:53, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Lucrezia betrayed the Hetrodynes which makes the castle worse than useless to her and that is assuming that it was not an accident those happen all the time Kaymish 12:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Is it just me or does Tarvek look very smiley in panel 2? More smiley than I would expect, at any rate. I wonder what he's keeping up his sleeve . . . Tellumo 02:41, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : From where his eyes are pointing I'd say he seeing some prime Skifandrian keister. Note panel one. The smile proves he's definitely not dead. --Rej ¤¤? 04:11, May 10, 2010 (UTC)